Holding Out For a Hero
by xoxogirlie
Summary: The girls dorm is on fire. Someone is trapped inside. Will she get out in time or will it be too late? This is my first fanfic so please review!


A/n: This is my first Zoey 101 fanfic. Feedback would be great so please review

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase, Logan, and Michael come running out of their dorm room after hearing the fire alarm going off from the girls dorm building. They are searching a large crowd filled with terror and cries for their three best friends.

"Chase, Logan, Michael!!" The boys heard a shout and then spotted Lola and Quinn huddled under a blanket with tears flowing down their faces.

"Thank God you're ok," Michael said hugging them both. Chase looked around and noticed that someone was missing.

"Where's Zoey?" Lola and Quinn began to look at the ground without saying a word.

"Come on guys where's Zoey?" As their silence continued Chase began to come to a horrific realization. "God no, please no, she can't still be in there." Tears began to form in his eyes. "Look at that place," he shouted, "No, are you sure she's not out here? M-m-maybe you just haven't found her out here yet that's a possibility."

Lola brought her eyes up to his for a moment and saw the horror in them. She shook her head and said,"No, we checked with Dean Rivers over there. He has a list of people who have gotten out. Her name isn't on the list."

"Well that could just be a mistake I- I mean-"

"CHASE! She's not out here okay? She's still in there! Someone has to help her," Lola cried desperately.

Chase looked at the burning building and saw many fire fighters fleeing from it. Chase walked up to the fire chief and said, "Why are they exiting the building?"

"It's not stable. We can't have the building coming down on them. I'm afraid we've done all we can."

"NO!" Chase yelled. The man jumped in surprise, "I - I mean there's still someone in there you can't give up."

"I'm sorry but I can't send my men back in there. I hate to be the one to have to tell you this, but you're friend is probably already dead. If she hasn't died from the smoke inhalation I'm sure the fire has gotten to her."

"Fine if you're not going in there and getting her, I am!"

"Boy, you're not going anywhere if you know what's good for you."

Chase looked up and saw a bundle of flames burst through one of the windows. He knew he was Zoey's only chance. The fire chief turned his head for a moment to make a call on the radio and Chase took this opportunity to go and rescue Zoey. Chase bolted from his spot and began running into the dorm.

"Stop him!" called the fire chief. That was the last thing Chase heard from the outside.

Chase looked around at his surroundings. What was once the girls lounge was now engulfed in flames. Chase heard a crackling coming from the roof. He realized that the chief was right when he said that the building wasn't stable. He saw a part of the room collapse a little ways from him. He took that as his cue to get moving before he didn't make it to Zoey. He ran down several halls until he made it to her dorm. Without thinking that you needed to have a key to get in Chase tried to open the door. When he realized that it was then locked he began banging on the door.

"ZOEY! ZOEY CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Chase was yelling at the top of his lungs. Without any response Chase began to look around and come up with a way to break down the door. Chase realized that flames were starting to surround him rather quickly. He began throwing himself against the door. By some miracle the door became loose but still wouldn't fully open due to debris. He managed to squeeze himself through the small opening.

"Zoey? Zoey are you in here? Zoey, please if you can hear me just say something." Chase was frantically searching the room for the girl he loved but there was no trace of her, that is until he looked into a debris filled corner. He noticed a small foot sticking out from under it.

"Oh God, Zoey."

Chase rushed to the pile. He tried moving the debris as quickly as possible. He had strenuously moved a medium sized piece of plaster from the pile revealing her face. Even with the smoke and ash stained skin she still looked beautiful.

"Don't worry Zo, we'll get you out of here. You're going to make it, you- you've got to. Just think when all of this is over everything will go back to the way it was before of course you don't have a dorm, but you could live move into mine, I've been looking for a reason to get rid of Logan."

The last piece of wood was the hardest to remove. It had her pinned and Chase was having a hard time moving it. It was greatly heavy.

"Aggh" Nothing. "Aggh" Still nothing. Chase kept at this for a while until finally he with one loud "AGGH!" Zoey was free. Chase smiled for the first time since this whole mess had started.

Chase then sat and cradled her in his arms for a moment. For this moment everything seemed to stand still. "See baby I told you I'd get you out." Chase held her close to his heart and hugged her body. Chase was struck with the realization of what he had just called her. The moment ended quickly when a portion of the roof caved in. "Ok time to go." Chase picked her up and cradled her limp body in his arms. He looked to the exit only to find that fire completely blocked it.

"Oh God," he whispered. He then lay her back down for a moment. He grabbed a piece of scattered debris and shattered the window. Glass fell all around. He quickly scooped Zoey back up into his arms and jumped out the window. On the way down he fell on a piece of glass and Zoey fell on him.

"Ahhh," he cried. He could barely get up. He had a piece of glass protruding from his back. He then remembered Zoey lying on the ground. He didn't have enough strength to hold her anymore but he was determined to save her. He crouched down and held her bent over kind of like a hunchback. He stumbled to get her to safety. By some unexplainable miracle he began to make his way back to the crowd of terrified but safe students.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back in the crowd Lola and Quinn cried after they saw Chase run in after Zoey.

"Wow he really does love her," Michael said. Lola and Quinn's heads jerked up after they heard that, but it was soon forgotten.

"What if we never see them again?" Lola whispered. Michael held her tight.

"Don't worry they'll be back. Zoey knows she can't leave you, and Chase knows he can't leave Zoey, so see it'll all work out."

"But what if it doesn't Michael?"

"We can't think of the what if's. Just focus on the positives."

"But it's so hard." Lola began to cry on Michael's shoulder.

"I know, I know," Michael said soothing her.

Quinn was staring off into space when suddenly she saw a figure coming out from the smoke. She adjusted her glasses to get a better look.

"OH MY GOD!!" she shouted. She tried to run to Chase and Zoey but was quickly stopped by several police and firemen. "Let me through they're my friends!" Lola and Michael made their way over as well.

"No can do Miss, the paramedics need their space. For the well being of your friends I advise that you stay back." Quinn then decided to oblige but wasn't happy about it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paramedics came rushing to Chase.

"Sir we've got it from here."

"No, please, I want to stay with her," Chase pleaded.

"You have a pretty nasty gash in your back there. I advise you take care of that. The sooner you recover the sooner your girlfriend here can too."

"Wait she's not my-"

"Dr. Wilson come check out this deep cut in this boys back please," The paramedic said. Dr. Wilson came over and escorted Chase away from Zoey. Chase's eyes didn't leave her face until she was out of sight.

"Check for a pulse. Does she have one?" came a paramedic.

"A very weak one," replied another.

"Get her to a hospital and fast, along with that boy."

Lola, Michael, Logan, and Quinn sat in the waiting room anxiously awaiting any information on their friends.

"God, I hope they're ok," Quinn said.

"Hey, the worst is over, it can only get better from here," replied Michael.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well Mr. Matthews that was a pretty nasty cut you had there," said the doctor after stitching him up, "You're very lucky that it didn't damage any spinal nerves."

"Thank God," Chase whispered.

"That was quite heroic what you did. Risking your own life for someone else's isn't something most people are willing to do. Most people these days are lucky. That girl is lucky to have you."

Chase chuckled a bit. "Thanks."

"Well that should do it, I want you to take it easy for a while. I'm going to schedule an appointment for next month to have the stitches removed."

"Alright, um doctor, could you tell me where Zoey Brooks room is?"

"Well I don't know off hand. My advice is to ask someone at the nurse's desk. Before you visit Miss. Brooks though, go see your friends. They are out in the waiting room all look quite fearful."

"Ok thank you."

Chase exited the room and headed towards the waiting room in which he found Lola half asleep on Michael's shoulder, and mostly everyone else was just making useless glances around the room awaiting some sort of information.

"Hey guys," Chase said.

"Chase, oh thank God you're ok. We were so worried," Lola said getting up to hug him.

"I'm ok, well except I'm having slight trouble walking but it'll get better when my back gets better. Have you guys gotten any news on Zoey?"

"No, no one will tell us anything it's so frustrating," Quinn said. "Maybe if I used my Quinnvention Ray of Truth."

"No Quinn, I appreciate it but we need the doctors and nurses alive."

"All it will do is make them tell the truth and where Zoey is."

"And your banapple tree was only supposed to combine the taste of bananas and apples but instead made a dangerous acid. Please leave them alone. I'll see if I can get any information."

"Fine," Quinn said and slouched in her chair.

"I'll be right back."

Chase walked up to the nurses desk. "Can you tell me where Zoey Brooks room is?"

"Are you family?" came the reply.

"Well, no, but I'm her best friend, I'm the one who rescued her, none of her family is here, and I'm going crazy just trying to figure out if she's going to be ok," Chase pleaded.

"You love her don't you?"

Chase's mouth was agape, "WHAT?"

"You love her don't you?" she repeated.

"Well, yeah," he seemed to stumble over his words.

"It is against hospital policy but I guess I could help you out a little. Come on follow me."

Chase followed the woman down a long corridor until they stopped outside a room in the ICU

"Ok now she's in a coma. You can talk to her. It is possible that she can hear you. Remind her of the reasons that she needs to live because right now her chances aren't very high."

Chase entered the room and what he saw didn't look like Zoey at all. Tubes seemed to be everywhere. Chase walked up to her. He placed a hand in her hair and began to rub her head.

"Hey Zo, umm it's me, you know, Chase. Listen Zo I know you aren't feeling too good right now and I'm not either. I personally think you're the luckier of the two of us. You just get to lye there and sleep. Sure you might feel some physical pain, but right now me and all of your friends are feeling a much worse pain than that. We are terrified that you're going to leave us. You just-," Chase felt tears begin to stream down his cheeks, "You just can't die. Please Zoey, I love you so much. I- I- I just can't lose you." Chase lay his head near her stomach and sobbed. He grabbed her hand. "Zo, I won't let you go. I'm holding on and I'm not letting go of you, I'll still be holding your hand when you wake up and look at me." He managed to crack a smile.

Chase quickly fell asleep that night still holding her hand. He awoke the next morning to see his hand still in hers. He was just staring at their intertwined hands and zoning when he heard a small voice.

"How are you holding up?" Logan walked into the room to see a very depressed Chase.

"Not good man, not good at all. My back hurts from the stitches and ever since I slept the way I did the pain seems to have gotten worse. But the funny thing is, is that I don't really feel that pain all I can feel right now is the hurt and fear I have for Zoey."

"Dude, come on, you know Zoey, she'll make it through this."

"God, I hope so," he sighed. "I love her so much. I would do anything for her. If she wanted the world I'd become an astronaut and find a way to somehow give it to her. She could give me any ridiculous request and I'd follow it." Chase felt the tears coming on. His throat began to tighten and he was blinking away tears. He really didn't want to cry in front of Logan because he knew he'd probably hear about it later. Logan seemed to catch on to this and excused himself from the room. As soon as Logan was gone Chase began to sob some more. He kept holding her hand and all he could do was cry. Through his tears and distant thoughts he could've swore that he heard something.

"What?" came Chase's whisper.

"Don't cry Chase. It's okay I'm here." Chase looked up to see Zoey Brooks big brown eyes staring back into his emerald ones.

"Z-Z-Z-Zoey?" Chase asked in disbelief.

Zoey raised her hand opposite of the one holding Chase's and touched his face. "Yep, it's me. W- What happened?" she whispered.

"What do you remember?" he replied.

"Um, well I remember smelling smoke really strongly. I um- I looked outside the door of my dorm and walked down the hall to the lounge and saw it completely on fire. I ran back to my dorm and awoke Lola and Quinn. We hurried to try and find our most personal, irreplaceable belonging. We all eventually found it and Lola and Quinn ran out the door. I dropped something on the way out and went back in the room to get it even though the fire was getting worse. I remember picking it up and then it all goes blank. How did I get out?"

"Well um Logan, Michael, and I were awaken by the fire alarm in our dorm even though there was no fire in there. We went outside to the crowd of people who got out of the building. We saw Lola and Quinn but I didn't see you. I asked where you were and they said that you were in there. I got worried and then I saw that the fire chief called off the search and rescue because the building was unstable but you were still in there and-"

"Good morning Mr. Matthews how's Miss. Brooks doing this morning?" the doctor asked without looking up. The doctor didn't realize that Zoey was awake.

"I'm doing fine I guess just a little confused."

"Well Miss Brooks look who decided to wake up. You're a lucky one. Most people wouldn't have survived what you have. If it weren't for this young man right here you wouldn't be alive. He went into that building despite being ordered to stay back and rescued you. You owe this boy your life."

"What? Wow," she whispered.

"Yes wow indeed. I'm gonna go down to the lab and check out a couple things. I'll be back in about an hour." The doctor exited the room.

Zoey stared at Chase wide-eyed. "You- you saved me?" Chase nodded. "You- you ran inside a burning building to save me?" Chase nodded again.

"I found you under a pile of rubble. Somehow I pulled you out of it. The door of your dorm was blocked by fire so I broke the window and jumped out it with you," he winced a little, "hence the pain in my back. I landed on some glass, but it was all worth it to save you."

"Why would you risk your life to save me?"

"Because Zo, you're my best friend, I love you, well no I don't just love you, I am in love with you. If anything had happened to you I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself."

Zoey sat there silent for a moment. Chase began to get a little nervous after revealing his true feelings for Zoey.

"You- you're in love with me?" All Chase could do was look at the floor and nod. He didn't want to see the look on her face when she rejected him. Suddenly he felt himself being pulled.

"Ahh," he winced.

"Sorry," she said. She then slowly and painfully sat up. She slowly pulled him toward her and enveloped him into a hug. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said into her back. She pulled back and looked into those green eyes. She felt herself moving closer to him and he was moving closer to her. When their lips met everything felt perfect. It was soft and sweet. When they reluctantly pulled apart Chase whispered, "I've wanted to do that for so long."

Zoey smiled at him. She enveloped him in another hug and whispered, "You're my hero! I- I owe you so much."

Chase looked at her and smiled. "You don't owe me a thing. And if you did, you've already paid me back, you're alive. That was what I wanted most."

Zoey smiled back. "Chase, can I tell you something?"

"Anything."

She looked down at their intertwined fingers. "I um, I think I remember hearing something while I was in the coma."

"And what's that?"

"Something about not letting go. You kept going on about how you wouldn't let go of me and how I couldn't let go of anything. I just think that has got to be the sweetest thing that I have ever heard. And you know what?"

"What?"

"I love you too." And with that they kissed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N so what do you think? Should I continue or leave it where it is?


End file.
